This invention provides an enantioselective process for preparing intermediates useful in the preparation of the chiral tricyclic compound of formula I

U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,232, 5,874,442, 5,719,148, 5,998,620, and 6,372,909 disclose processes for the preparation of the tricyclic compound of formula I, and its use as an inhibitor of farnesyl protein transferase inhibitor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,048 discloses a multistep process for preparation of the compound of formula I. There is a need for a shorter, more efficient process for the chiral tricyclic compound of formula I.